Glace et crème fraîcheQuoi de plus banal?
by behindblueeyes1117
Summary: Glace et crème fraîche...Quoi de plus banal? En effet, très banal comme dessert, mais pas pour un sorcier de sang-pur qui n'a jamais gouté de la crème fraîche... Comment va-t-ildécouvrir cette merveille?


**Glace et crème fraîche...Quoi de plus banal?** En effet, très banal comme dessert, mais pas pour un sorcier de sang-pur qui n'a jamais gouté de la crème fraîche... Comment va-t-ildécouvrir cette merveille?? Ca vous ne le saurais pas dans ce chapitre, par contre vous verrez plutôt ce que ca a engendré... Big Lemon inside

Ses boutons sautèrent alors qu'il lui arrachait sa blouse. Il la lui retira attivement en observant ses seins galbés dans un magnifique soutien-gorge vert émeraude orné de dentelle grise argentée. Il sourit à cette magnifique représentation des couleurs de sa maison. Il embrassa la partie visible et passa ses mains délicatement sur ses épaules nues, enlevant les bretelles. Il sourit lorsqu'elle soupira de plaisir. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour délivrer sa poitrine de sa prison de dentelle. Tout en caressant ses seins, il lécha son lobe et descendit le long de son cou jusqu'à son épaule, laissant une traînée humide sur son passage. Il la plaqua un peu plus contre lui lorsqu'elle gémit de plaisir. Elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux et en profita pour lui retirer son pull, ébouriffant sa tignasse blonde. Elle défit fébrilement les boutons de sa chemise et dût se dire que c'était trop long car elle l'ouvrit d'un coup sec expédiant les boutons à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« J'aime quand tu deviens sauvage! »

« Fermes là et embrasses moi! »

Il ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Leurs langues se battaient dans leurs bouches pour celui qui dominerait l'autre. Il décida alors d'aller un peu plus loin et délaissa sa bouche. Il prit un des seins dans celle-ci et caressa l'autre de sa paume, tout en continuant sa descente. Caressant son ventre, il glissa sa jupe et sa culotte après l'avoir débarassée de ses chaussures. Il la regarda, encore agenouillé, cacher son intimité de ses mains, le regard timide où l'on pouvait tout de même voir une flamme de désir au fond des yeux. Il sourit, poussa ses mains et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, lentement, tout en lui caressant les fesses. Il lui écarta légèrement les jambes et passa doucement sa langue sur sa féminité. Son corps tressauta à cette sensation nouvelle, une montée de plaisir s'insinuant dans son bas ventre lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud à cet endroit. Elle s'appuya contre le mur froid pour éviter de défaillir lorsqu'il recommençcerait. Et c'est ce qu'il fit directement. Il passa sa langue plusieurs fois plus amplement avant de titiller son petit bouton de chair. Il effectua des petits mouvements, sentant le désir monter en elle et en lui.

Il se décida alors à entrer un doigt en elle, lentement la laissant d'abord s'habituer à cette intrusion. Petit à petit, elle se détendit et il put aller un peu plus loin. Elle commençait à gémir de plus en plus fort et il su qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Il se focalisa sur son bouton et après un violent spasme, il la vit se détendre, soupirant de plaisir. Il remonta son visage au niveau du sien et la contempla quelques instants, profitant que ses paupières soient clauses. Ses joues étaient rouges, sa peau luisait légèrement et sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme saccadé. Elle ouvrit les yeux soudainement et fut surprise qu'il la regarde si intésément. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de l'embrasser passionément. Il répondit au baiser avec tout le désir qui s'était accumulé au plus profond de lui durant toutes ces années.

Elle défit sa ceinture, déboutonna son pantalon et le lui retira. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder la bosse qui se formait sous son boxer noir. Tout en l'embrassant, elle se frotta à lui, laissant ses mains courir le long de son dos et de ses fesses. N'y tenant plus, il la pris dans ses bras pour qu'elle passe ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il la plaqua alors contre le mur et dévora son cou de baiser, elle en profita pour faire glisser son boxer par terre. Il la regarda une dernière fois et dans un accord silencieux, il la pénétra lentement tout d'abord, puis petit à petit de plus en plus vite. Il commençait tout les deux à éprouver beaucoup de plaisir et il lui arracha un gémissement quand il la pénétra plus violemment , son dos claquant contre le mur. Cela le surprit, mais l'excita également encore plus. Continuant les chocs plus intense, il sentit ses ongles dans son dos et se dit qu'il aurait un petit souvenir de cette nuit. Elle gémit de nouveau et il dût se contrôler pour continuer encore un peu. Elle lui soupira à l'oreille d'y aller encore plus fort et le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Il savait qu'elle aurait également des marques le lendemain. Il sentit ses muscles se contacter et voyant qu'elle avait joui, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques minutes et se laissèrent glisser le long du mur. La brune, les jambes toujours autour de ses hanches. Elle déposa quelques baisers dans son cou et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, reprenant calmement sa respiration. Il aimait le contact de leurs peaux en sueur, leurs respirations saccadées, l'odeur de framboise de ses cheveux , ses lèvres, son goût.

Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'elle...

Pour ceux qui veulent, je peux faire un autre chapitre (court à mon avis) en explquant comme ceci est arrivé... :) Donnez moi votre avis qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce petit lemon?


End file.
